


Enamorarse a veces no sale como uno espera

by Patitacv



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Decisions, Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: Se dice que en la vida sólo te enamoras 3 vecesSi alguien me lo hubiese dicho antes,no hubiese llamado amor a todo lo que creía quererAlgo que loki tuvo que aprender de diferentes maneras
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	Enamorarse a veces no sale como uno espera

**Author's Note:**

> Historia del amor juvenil de loki hacia bucky y como resultó ese enamoramiento

Bucky

\------------------------****-----------------------  
Se dice que sólo te enamoras 3 veces en la vida, en las  
cuales conocerás el amor, dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero quien no a disfrutado de todo eso sabiendo que al final valdrá la pena 

\-----------------------****---------------------------

Loki era como cualquier chiquillo, sonreía, lloraba , se molestaba, se vengaba uff y como se vengaba pero no aquí no hablaremos de como loki era para los demás... 

no, hablaremos de como era loki cuando se enamoraba o eso creía 

Bucky... mmmmmm  
que podemos decir de bucky ese pequeño monstruo dueño de una motocicleta que pareciera romper uno que otro oído, pobre de los ancianos que vivían en la cuadra de loki esos pobres odiaban al joven , pero vamos que es la juventud sin un descarriado como James Buchanan...

Loki conoció a James o mejor dicho a Bucky en una fiesta de la secundaria, según el debía ir vivir la vida y salir a festejar no como su hermano Stephen , muy serio, recatado casi tildado a amargado según Loki claro

Bucky se había acercado a loki sólo para coquetear tal vez probando algo de suerte, que tal si aquel muchachito de cabello negro nunca había experimentado las mieles del amor, algo en lo que Bucky no estaba equivocado

Loki sólo conocía el amor por sus padres, la televisión,su hermano y su coqueto primo Tony aunque este no era un buen ejemplo pues brincaba de chico en chico, quizás buscando a su "verdadero amor " algo que Loki no le creía para nada 

Tony había invitado a Loki a una fiesta , otra de tantas a las que iba tony que novedad, pero tal vez su primo tenía razón debía vivir más y salir (ahora sabemos de donde la idea), Loki lo pensó detenidamente y aceptó.Que era una fiesta... bebida, baile, uno que otro beso, toques por aquí, por haya...una noche divertida claro sin excesos pero vamos Loki saliendo con Tony y sin excesos 

Ahí están el con su cabello largo y su barba bien cuidada(eso sí podría ser un descarriado pero su imagen siempre era impecable y galante)

Loki enseguida quedó prendido del castaño y como no... esos músculos, esas piernas , esos brazos, Dios ese pe.. no no no,mejor se sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos impuros pero había que admitirlo Bucky estaba para muchas cosas y más 

La fiesta prosiguió normal , un pequeño pleito por aquí una discusión por haya, gente vomitando en la piscina todo normal pero... ¿y Loki? donde se había metido

mmmmm buscando por todos lados, no hubo pista del pelinegro que raro pobre Tony que le diría a sus tíos 

Algo llega su mente como un rayo de luz o más bien de esperanza, con quien estuvo toda la noche hablando Loki nada más y nada menos que Bucky, si alguien sabía de Loki debía ser el y uff si que sabía de Loki sobre todo de su boca. Tony camino buscando al castaño pero que raro tampoco estaba en la fiesta o eso creía Tony, tal vez no estaba en si en el piso de abajo 

Ahora todo era claro para Tony su primo le han de estar metiendo lengua y mano por Bucky, como pudo Tony corrió y abrio todas las puertas a su paso y entonces paso, Loki tranquilamente montando a Bucky y este sujetando sus caderas mientras se devoraban la boca... maldito pensó Tony el fue buscando acción y su primo le ganó

Loki se alejó un poco de James y le pidio de la manera más amable y jadeante a Tony que cierre la puerta, al principio dudo en dejar á su primo, pero luego pensó que más podría pasar vino a disfrutar que disfrute.

Bucky era muchas cosas para muchas chicas y para algunos hombres ya que el se mostró abiertamente bisexual, Pero lo que no sabía y el único que se daría cuenta de ello fue nuestro Loki, James era un hombre romántico y de corazón puro, así que demostró cuánto amaba a Loki (según sus palabras) 

Su relación de amigos con derecho paso a exclusivos por un tiempo hasta que Bucky decidio que era mejor ser novios, algo que fascinó a Loki 

Su relación resulto claro no fue del agrado de sus padres vamos a quien le va agradar que su hijo ande con un descarriado como james, claro que por fuera era rudo pero protegía a Loki y le demostraba a su amor, razon por la que el pelinegro le entregó su virginidad y no se arrepentia de haberlo hecho pues Bucky fue su amor juvenil, básicamente su primer amor 

Su amor duro casi toda la secundaria y parte de la preparatoria hasta que se acerco la conversación de la universidad, Loki tenia claro su futuro... ir a la universidad, graduarse buscar un buen trabajo y vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida

Bucky por su parte siempre se mostro aventurero, intrépido, valiente el ir a la universidad no estaba en sus planes y cuando le confeso a Loki que se habia escrito a la academia militar, el pelinegro sabía que su relación estaba acabada, no podia retener a James y el no podia detenerse por el 

Debían terminar y que mejor escusa que su futuro, para hacerlo menos dolorosa. Fue tranquilo un abrazo , un último beso y listo su amor de secundaria se acabo, paso una semana llorando por que acabo lo que el creía que seria eterno y su madre solo podia consolarlo " el tiempo ayudara a que lo olvides", " pasara, cuando te des cuenta ya no dolerá" , "mejor asi eran muy distintos ", "pudiste conocer lo que es el amor", entre otras cosas que su madre pudo ofrecer 

Sí...Loki conoció el amor y un corazón roto, pero eso no bastaría para rendirse no claro que no Loki volvería a enamorarse y de quien, pero esa es otra historia que les contaré despues


End file.
